


One shots

by Btskookie_95



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brother Bear (2003)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brothers, Other, Spanking, Tantrum, Time Out, non sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btskookie_95/pseuds/Btskookie_95
Summary: Hi! This story will be about what you want me to write about brother bear and Big Hero 6. I write about brothers so if you want me to write about other brothers then leave comments! I can write about spanking, comfort and just about brotherly love! Please leave comments!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This will be multiple chapters about Brother Bear, Big Hero 6 and other stories about brothers! Please read and leave comments on prompts you want me to write about!


	2. Chapter 2

I can write about Kenai, Sitka and Denahi of Brother Bear and Hiro and Tadashi of Big Hero 6.


	3. Brother Bear

“You’re so annoying! Why can’t you just leave me alone for once?!” Kenai screamed at his brother, Denahi. 

“Why can’t you be smart and know when to stop with the pranks, baby brother!” Denahi screams back at Kenai with a glare on his face 

“I am smart and I’m not a baby!” Kenai yelled angrily and took a step closer to him, while Denahi did the same. Both with glares on their faces. 

Sitka was walking when suddenly he heard yelling from people. He stopped and listened and then suddenly realized that those people were his brothers. Sitka sighed “what now” he asked himself and walked towards them. He watched them to see if they would notice him or not. 

“I hate you!” He heard Denahi yell at Kenai and gasped when he saw Denahi push Kenai so hard that he fell down with a yell. 

Kenai was shocked and stared up at his brother with hurtful eyes. He was hurt the most when he heard him say ‘I hate you’ but was also angry. He stood up and glares at him 

“Yeah? Well I hate you too!” Kenai yelled back and pushed him even harder “sometimes I wish you weren’t my brother!” He yelled and pushed him again.   
Denahi was so hurt at that statement that he didn’t even realized what he was doing before it was too late. He punched his little brother in the face. He immediately regretted it and his eyes softened “k-Kenai” 

Sitka saw enough “Denahi!” He screamed out angrily, making both brothers look towards his direction and their eyes grew wide 

“Sitka” they both said at the same time. 

Sitka ran towards Kenai and bent down and put his hand under his chin making him look up at him. He turned his face side to side  
“are you okay?” Sitka asked him, completely ignoring Denahi..for now. 

Kenai sniffed and before he can stop himself he started crying

“S-Sitka! It h-hurts!” He cried and flew himself into his chest hugging him tightly, crying into his chest. 

Sitka quickly hugged him “shhh shh Kenai it’s okay..I’ll make it better I promise. Shhh calm down” he soothed while he rubbed his back up and down 

“S-Sitka.. I-“ Denahi tried to apologize but was interrupted harshly by his older brother 

“Be quiet Denahi. I’ll deal with you later. Right now I need to get Kenai’s face healed.” Sitka said in a cold voice. 

“But i didn’t mean to!” Denahi tried again 

“Denahi!” Sitka yelled in a warning voice. 

Kenai’s crying has slowly stopped but he was still sniffling in his brothers chest. He didn’t want to even look at Denahi. He was so angry and hurt all he wanted right now was Sitka. He hugged him tightly and pushed his face into his chest and closed his eyes.   
Denahi huffed and stomped his foot “whatever” he mumbled and looked away from his brothers.   
Sitka sighed angrily and let go of Kenai but his brother didn’t seem to like that and whines   
“Noo! Sitka don’t go!” Kenai whined and tugged on his arms “please” he begged with tears in his eyes 

Sitka quickly shushed him  
“Kenai it’s okay. Calm down I just need to speak to Denahi real fast and then we’ll go home, okay?”   
He said in a calm voice. 

Kenai sniffs but nods his head “okay” he mumbled and let go of his brother. 

Sitka walked towards Denahi and quickly grabbed his arm before he can run and turned him around. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Ow! Oww! Sitka stop! I’m sorry!”   
Denahi screamed as he tried to squirm away. 

Sitka stopped and turned him around to face him  
“Denahi this attitude needs to stop now and I saw what you did to Kenai and I also saw what he did to you. You were both in the wrong and I’ll deal with you both. But don’t get an attitude with me especially when you’re already in trouble. You understand me?”   
He said sternly with a glare on his face. 

“Yes Sitka..I’m sorry for getting angry with you” Denahi said with guilt in his voice. 

Sitka nods  
“good. Now when we get home I want you in my room. I’m going to deal with Kenai first and then I’ll come to you. Understand?” 

“But-!” Denahi tried to protest but gasped when he felt a hard smack on his bottom 

“I said do you understand?” Sitka asked again   
“Yes I understand” Denahi said in a whisper.   
Sitka nods “good. Now let’s go” He said and went back to where Kenai is and gently picked him up 

“Sitka put me down! I can walk!” Kenai protested while wiggling in his arms trying to get down. 

Sitka tightens his grip on him and smacked his bottom once making his brother gasp in shock and stop wiggling

“Stop doing that or you’re gonna make me drop you. You’re already in trouble so don’t make this even harder” 

Kenai looked at him with wide eyes  
“but I didn’t do anything!” Kenai screamed and pointed at Denahi “he punched me!” 

“Yes I know he punched you and I’ll deal with him but I also saw that you pushed him before he did that. You are both getting punished tonight. That’s the end of discussion.” Sitka sternly said to his youngest brother  
Kenai whined loudly and kicked his feet against his brothers waist while being carried.   
“Kenai stop that right now. That’s not going to help anything” Sitka told him as he bounced him once to get a better grip on him.   
Kenai let out a moan and hid his face in his brothers shoulder and closed his eyes. Denahi walked behind them and felt sad for his little brother. He sighed sadly and bent his head down while walking with his brothers. Soon the brothers made it to their home and Sitka orders Denahi to go to his room while he got some ice for Kenai. Denahi walked to his room and closed the door. Sitka grabbed the ice and walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down with Kenai in his lap. He gently grabbed his face and put the ice on his cheek making Kenai let out a gasp.   
“Shh it’s okay” Sitka soothes “ I got you it’s gonna be okay” he says in a soft voice while holding the ice pack.   
“It hurts Sitka” Kenai says quietly as a tear runs down his face   
Sitka wipes the tear away and kisses his forehead “shh Kenai I know it hurts but it’ll be better soon I promise” Sitka pulls his brother into his chest and Kenai closes his eyes and silently cries into his chest   
“I’m sorry..” Kenai says before clinging onto the back on his older brothers shirt  
Sitka holds him tight and rocks him   
“Shh Kenai calm down..you both did wrong today and I know that you are sorry and I’m sure that Denahi is too but you both are going to be punished”   
“No” Kenai whines before looking up at his brother with sad teary eyes “Denahi should be the only one getting punished he hit me in the face and pushed me down!”   
“Yes I know he did that and I’m going to deal with him later but I did see that you pushed him as well. We don’t push eachother do we?” Sitka asks his brother while looking at him sternly   
Kenai pouted and shook his head “no..” he mumbled while looking down  
“So you understand that you need to be punished as well.” Sitka tells him before sighing “since you’re already hurt I’m only going to give you 10 with my hand. I’ll let you keep your boxers on but pants are going down. If you complain it’ll just add more. Do you understand Kenai?”   
Kenai wanted to complain and tell him it wasn’t fair but he shook his head yes “I understand..”   
“Good” Sitka says “stand up and pull your pants down and over my lap” he orders his brother   
Kenai pouts but does as he’s told. After he pulled his pants down Sitka wasted no time and gently pulled him over his lap. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer and put his leg around Kenai’s.   
“I’m starting” Sitka warns him before starting   
SMACK   
“Ahh!” Kenai yells out at the first hit  
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Kenai shuts his eyes and holds onto his brothers pants leg   
SMACK SMACK   
“Ow! Sitka it hurts!” Kenai whines and tries to kick his legs   
“No” SMACK “kicking!” SMACK  
Kenai lets out a yell as the hits getting harder   
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
“OW! SITKA IM SORRY!” Kenai yells out and goes limp over his lap.   
Sitka gently rubs his back “it’s over Kenai it’s over” he soothes and picks him up onto his lap, making sure that he’s bottom isn’t touching anything.   
Kenai immediately wraps his arms around his neck and buried his head into his neck “I’m sorry!” He cries and hiccups   
Sitka rocks him back and forth while rubbing his back “shhh little brother shh..it’s alright you’re forgiven.. shh calm down”   
It took 15 minutes before Kenai started to calm down. He puts his head on Sitka’s chest and closes his eyes while Sitka still rocks him gently.   
“I don’t hate Denahi” Kenai whispers “he probably thinks that I hate him and I don’t. I was just angry” Kenai says as new tears form in his eyes   
Sitka pulls him up to look at him and sighs sadly as he sees tears. He wipes it away with his thumb and smiles gently at him “ I know that you don’t hate him and I know that Denahi doesn’t hate you either. He loves you too death kid. You’re his little brother and he loves being your big brother. But I will tell him that you don’t hate him when I deal with him.”   
Kenai looks sad at that part. He hates it whenever Denahi gets into trouble. Sitka notices it “ Kenai I know you don’t want him to be punished but he knows that he did wrong. I want you to stay down here, okay?”   
Kenai nods “I will” he promises.   
Sitka rubs his back before gently lifting him off his lap and sitting him down on the couch. He kisses his forehead “I’ll be back later”   
Kenai nods and watches him go before sighing. Sitka knocks on the door before entering. Denahi looks up as he hears his brother entering   
“Sitka I’m sorry”   
Sitka looks at him and sighs “I know that you are Denahi but I can’t let this go unpunished. You know that. What was the fight about anyways?”   
Denahi sighs and looks down “Kenai put twigs in my hair while I was laying down on the grass..” he mumbled   
“You two fought because of that? Denahi you know that Kenai is still young and that he likes to do pranks. I know that sometimes his pranks go alittle overboard but that doesn’t mean that you push him down and tell him that you hate him” Sitka pauses “Kenai told me to tell you that he doesn’t hate you. He does love you Denahi and I know that you love him too.”   
Denahi looks up at that “I do love him Sitka. He’s my little brother. Our little brother but he’s the only little brother that I have. I don’t hate him at all..” he says with tears in his eyes   
Sitka sighs “ I know that Denahi. But you still need to be punished. I’m going to give you 15 with my hand and 10 with the hairbrush”   
“Hairbrush?! Sitka no! Please!” Denahi pleads   
“No Denahi.” Sitka says sternly “you pushed Kenai and also punched him in the face. You did wrong and you know that. Pants down and over my lap. Now.” He orders and sat down on the bed waiting for his brother.   
“B-but!”   
“Denahi” Sitka says in a warning voice “ don’t make me come get you”   
Denahi let out a moan before doing as he’s told. He walks over to his brother and Sitka grabs his wrist and pulls him over his lap.   
“I’m starting” he warns   
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
“Ahh! Ow! Ow!” Denahi yells out and closes his eyes   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
“Ow! Sitka stop it hurts!” Denahi pleads and reaches back his hand but gasps and brings his hand back when it gets slapped   
“You know better than to do that Denahi. Do it again and I’ll add more.” Sitka warns him.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Denahi whines and stays still.   
SMACK SMACK  
“Ow!” He tells out as the last hit was the hardest “that hurt!” He yells   
Sitka sighs and reaches for the hairbrush   
“Almost done Denahi” he says   
SMACK   
“AHH!” Denahi screams “SITKA NO!” He pleads and kicks his feet hard   
“Denahi!” Sitka yells before smacking his bottom hard twice with his hand   
“OW OW!” Denahi yells   
“No kicking!” Sitka yells before grabbing the brush again   
SMACK SMACK   
“Sitka!” Denahi whines “please not the brush!”   
SMACK SMACK   
“We do not push or hit eachother-“   
“You’re hitting me now!” Denahi interrupts his brother   
SMACK   
“OW!”   
“You know exactly what I mean Denahi. Now as I was saying. We do not push or hit eachother and today you and Kenai pushed each other but you-SMACK- hit our little brother in the face and you know not to do that!”   
Denahi started crying “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”   
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
“I know that Denahi but you still did it.”   
SMACK  
“Ow! Sitka please stop! I’m sorry!” Denahi cries   
Sitka throws the brush down and rubs his back “it’s over Denahi. Calm down now”   
Sitka gently pulls him up and holds him   
“Shhhh Denahi shhh..you’re forgiven it’s all done now. Shh..” he soothes his crying brother   
Denahi clings onto him and cries into his chest “I’m sorry Sitka! I’m sorry!” He yells out as he cries   
Sitka shushes him and holds him tight “shhh I know you’re sorry and you’re forgiven now.”   
Denahi pulls himself up and looks at Sitka “is Kenai okay? I want to see him”   
Sitka smiles at him and wipes away his tears “Kenai is doing okay don’t worry. He’s downstairs right now and his face isn’t swollen. He’s fine”   
“Can I see him?” Denahi asks   
Sitka wipes away the remaining tears on his face “of course you can Denahi. He’s on the couch in the living room.” He tells him.   
Denahi nods and stands up and put on some sweats before walking downstairs. Sitka watched him go and sighs before leaving the room. He goes into his room so his brothers can have some alone time.   
Denahi walks carefully downstairs and smiles as he sees his little brother sitting on the couch watching tv. He walks beside the couch   
“Kenai?”   
Kenai looks up as he hears his name and looks away with his head down. Denahi sighs sadly and sits next to him.   
“I...Kenai I’m really sorry..I don’t know if you’ll forgive me but I’m really sorry for what I did to you..and I don’t hate you. I could never hate you no matter what you do.”   
Kenai slowly looks up at his brother but doesn’t say anything.   
“I love you Kenai. I love you so much. You’re the only little brother that I have and I always want to protect you from everything and I know that you’re still young and you still love doing pranks..and I’m sorry I went off on you today for it. I don’t want you to stop doing pranks because of what happened today. I’m sorry Kenai and I hope that you can forgive me” Denahi says while looking at his little brother with sincerity in his eyes.   
“...I don’t hate you either.” Kenai mumbles and smiles at him   
Denahi lets out a big smile and opens his arms. Kenai giggles and leaps onto him into his arms. Denahi wrapped his arms around him and pulls him into his chest. He rocks him gently back and forth. Kenai leans into him and closes his eyes. Denahi kisses him on top of the head   
“I love you Kenai. Never forget that kid.”   
Kenai smiles “I love you too Denahi” 

They sit on the couch and watch tv and talk all day. No matter what they do they will always love each other and protect each other from everything.


End file.
